


Finest of Noises? Not Quite.

by chocola_lover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Loud Sex, rip juan, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocola_lover/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: Juan wants to sleep. Dear arceus let him sleep.
Relationships: Wataru | Lance/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Finest of Noises? Not Quite.

A soft red light shone in the otherwise compact hotel room. The fuzzy black surrounding the male as he rolled onto his side to stare at the digital clock sitting on a nightstand separating him from a bed just across, in which Wallace was sleeping. 

3:24 am.

An hour. An entire hour and the noises on the other side of the thin wall hadn't stopped...or at least. Not permanently, small minute breaks had, in fact, been taken. Yet it hardly meant much. 

If he was allowed such a tangent as to their current location, Steven had forced his long lasting trainee, Wallace and himself to work in a group with the unbearable excuses for humans known as Lance and Madie. Neither so elegant in presentation and much less when opening their accursed mouthes. Endless fighting within the group riddeled every day to a point where Juan had begun to fret the stress would ruin his otherwise fine skin. 

Perhaps tensions ran high merely due to the situation presenting itself on the horizon. Beautiful waves destined to drown an even more beautiful region. 

Yet that meant more stress threatened to ruin his looks, and it grew increasingly hard to control the couple whom always wished to appear superior. It was impossible however! To rise above the elegance of water was a foolish idea, for even he, a man who had dedicated his life to such beauty, had much to learn.

But the noises didn't help. Noises he wished not to repeat. Noises of indecency, and arcues forbid the time! Let alone the place. Just how was Wallace sleeping through this? For the only thing grand would be the volume, and perhaps the illusion of hatred Lance and Madie had very clearly now shattered.

So Juan was stuck. Helplessly staring at the clock as minutes ticked away, eyes occasionally flickering to the form of his male partner just across from him. A face mask covering his skin just as smooth as Juan's- he had taught him well if he was to say so himself! Though the light blue did accompy his long teal hair quite well- and...

Oh! What foolish endeavours to polish his mind on. 

Just as Juan was about to shift back onto his back, the sound of a groggy voice cut through the darkness. So the fellow male WAS indeed awake!

"Are those two fighting again? Why at this fucking time of night?"

Juan could only blink, and rile up a slight notion of puzzlement in a scoff. What a question! Fighting! No. This was clearly no fight, for he was sure even Wallace could be able to tell that. 

But if squinting he could see an equally puzzled and bothered expression scratching onto his appearances. Wallace believed this was a fight. 

"Juan can you go tell them to fight in the morning?"

He couldn't answer that. Merely shaking his head with a stutter and watched as Wallace huffed and threw his body to face away from him.

And while Juan tried, oh how the man truly did attempt all he could- to keep question of a sexual nature far from his mind, as he further under the scratchy sheets of the bed, head rolling into the pillow with a groan, he simply could not resist questioning one thing.

Who was in the more dominant of positions?

For the noises, both so equal in mere intensity and volume, failed to reveal that question.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE...RIP JUAN THOUGH....Join the juan cult


End file.
